


Projects, Cliches, and Brothers-Oh My!

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Projects, Cliches, and Brothers-Oh My!

“And here are the the group assignments for your Latin projects,”  
You fidget nervously as Mr. Harrison reads the names off his list.  
“Y/n and Sam…”  
You freeze, not quite sure how to feel about what he just heard. You make eye contact with Sam, giving him a small smile. Sam blushes, the pencil on his desk suddenly quite fascinating.  
“I expect each group to figure out a way to work on this together, sharing the work equally.”  
Mr. Harrison glares at some of the less participatory students.  
“This project is due two weeks from today. There will be no in-class work days, so you’ll have to manage your time on your own.”  
The bell rings.  
“Alright, I’ll see you all tomorrow. Valete, omnes!”  
Sam packs up his things. You’re waiting for him outside the classroom.  
You swallow, trying to think of what to say.  
“Hey, um, Sam?”  
He flashes that smile of his, the one that somehow makes you unable to function.  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you, um-When are you free to work on the project?”  
“Whenever, really.”  
“Okay, I’m free tonight, it’s like the only night this week I don’t have piano lessons.”  
“Okay, tonight sounds good.”  
You stop fidgeting with your sleeves, finding that talking to Sam isn’t so hard.  
“Can we meet at your house? My dad is having some...friends over, it’ll be less distracting probably at your place.”  
That’s a total lie, but there is no way you’re telling Sam about your dad’s drinking problem.  
“Okay, my dad’s actually out on a job tonight, so as long as I can keep Dean from bothering us, that sounds good.”  
“Alright. Is six okay?”  
“Sure. Here’s the address.”  
\----  
You knock on the motel door. You run your hand through your hair, mind running through the fight you just had with your father. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
His words were slurred.  
“Out, I have to meet someone to work on a project.”  
“Why can’t you work here?”  
“Because his place is more convenient!”  
“So he’s a boy! He just wants to take advantage of my daughter!”  
“No, Dad! You don’t even know him! I’m going to go over there no matter what you think, because I am almost a legal adult, and can take care of myself!”

You adjust the backpack on your back as the door is opened by Sam’s older brother, Dean. He smiles charmingly, and you can see why all of your friends gush about him.  
“Hey there sweetheart.”  
“Um, hi. Is Sam here?”  
Sam’s familiar height pushes his brother out of the way.  
“Hi Y/n. Come on in.”  
\----  
“So, ubi pater tuus est?” (So, where is your dad?)  
“Laborat.” (Working.)  
You decide not to press the matter.  
“Quod frater vester sit a collegio?” (Is your brother visiting from college?)  
Sam laughs at that.  
“Minime.” (No.)  
Dean glances over at you, away from the small knife he’s twirling in his hand, suspicious of what you’re saying. You lean forward slightly, translating more of the ancient text you were assigned. You see Sam move out of the corner of your eye, and feel a weight at your back. Sam had put an arm around your shoulders. You blush, smiling. Is Sam...flirting? Does he like you? Deans laugh breaks you from your thoughts.  
“Really Sammy? That’s the oldest cliche in the book! I thought I taught you better than that.”  
Sam turns red, removing his arm from your shoulders.  
“It’s Sam.” He mutters.  
You gently take his wrist and move his arm back. Tentatively, you brush a kiss to his cheek.  
“Non listeb ei. Ego probaverunt eam.” (Don’t listen to him. I liked it.)  
Who knew Latin projects could be so much fun?


End file.
